ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The goals of the Administrative Core are to provide for the smooth operation of the various cores to ensure that users receive timely and appropriate services from the Vision Research Core, to insure that users with qualifying grants receive priority service, to assist others carrying out vision related research, to assist vision researchers in developing preliminary data to support new applications, to enable user access to equipment in the core, to facilitate user access to other campus entities that support research (e.g. Biotechnology Center), and to adjudicate any potential disputes as to the quality and availability of services.